Los Príncipes No Existen
by Lady Akari-520
Summary: Para ella era fácil perderse en la Fantasía, esa que siempre le exponía al "Príncipe" que soñaba tener. Un incidente la pondrá de frente con un "Ogro idiota" mostrándole así que la "Odiosa Realidad" puede llegar a tener un mágico toque de Cuento de Hadas.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **_Los Príncipes No Existen._

**Hecho por**: _Lady Akari-520_

**Género:** _Romance/General_

**Resumen: **_Para ella era fácil perderse en la Fantasía, aquella que siempre le exponía al "Príncipe" que soñaba encontrar. Un incidente la pondrá de frente con un "Ogro idiota" amante de la música, mostrándole así que la "Odiosa Realidad" puede llegar a tener un mágico toque de Cuento de Hadas._

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_El Amor, es como un Accidente de auto… llega repentinamente. _

_En donde un Chico llega del País de Las Maravillas… de un Mundo Feliz"._

_(Frase dicha en el Drama MSOAN)._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¿Qué es la realidad?,_ esa es una pregunta que con bastante frecuencia deambula por mi mente y la lleva por caminos escabrosos y nada agradables. Los libros la describen como "Todo lo que existe", sea o no perceptible e independiente de la conciencia, ciencia y filosofía del ser humano.

_Suspiró agotada llevando una de sus manos a su cien en espera de calmar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba en convertirse en una terrible jaqueca. Espanto esas complicadas ideas de su cerebro y mejor se dedicó a seguir escribiendo sobre el teclado de la laptop que descansaba sobre su regazo. _

Acaso la realidad era esa en donde se mostraban a las personas corriendo de un lado al otro para poder llegar a tiempo a trabajos que detestaban y en donde no solo tenían que soportar una paga miserable, sino también los reclamos de un jefe refunfuñón, egocentrista, tirano y con aires de decir en cada una de sus calculadas acciones _"Yo soy perfecto, lo sé todo y todos los demás están equivocados"._

_Rodó los ojos divertida mientras una sonora carcajada escapaba de sus labios al recordar a ese hombre enano y regordete que anteriormente era su jefe en esa cafetería en la que hace apenas algunas cuantas horas había trabajado y de la cual "amablemente" había renunciado con bombos y platillos. ¿Quién diría que los residuos de los baños fueran tan útiles y sirvieran como adorno para la cabeza?... sí, fue algo casi épico, todo un caso. Paró de reír y continuó tecleando. _

También se mostraba esa realidad en donde cada día que transcurría era muy parecido por no decir "exactamente igual" que el anterior. Siempre haciendo las mismas cosas, hablando de los mismos tediosos temas con las mismas aburridas personas que interactuaban contigo hora tras hora ya sea por estar en la misma situación, por compromiso o por saber algo de ti por simple y llana curiosidad. Todo siendo tan monótono y mecánico, tal y como una máquina que es programada para funcionar por un cierto tiempo y con un cierto número de tareas que son especificadas por su controlador central… _Absurdo en verdad, ¿Cierto?._

Y por último y no menos importante, también estaba esa conformada por todo tipo de momentos alegres, esos que inigualablemente eran diferentes cada día. Siempre llenos de mágica perfección y en donde ese chico que tanto añoraba, correspondía finalmente a sus sentimientos después de haberse enfrentado a una larga lucha en espera de verle aparecer y decirle todo lo bueno que provocaba y originaba en él como el verdadero "Príncipe" que era. Porque sí, él era su príncipe, su hombre ideal… _ese que soñaba tener_. El mismo que sus innumerables libros y cuentos le ilustraban desde que era tan solo una niña que fascinada se perdía entre sus páginas, tomándolos como su juguete favorito aun a estas alturas. Aquel hombre que por amor rompía hasta la más poderosa maldición, combatía con una temida bestia o hechicera maligna usando su espada como única arma a su favor y claro, sellaba su promesa con un beso regalándole así el tan codiciado _"Felices para Siempre"…_ sin embargo, había un pequeñito y casi insignificante problema en todo esto…

Así es, esta no era la realidad o siquiera un ínfimo pedazo de ella ya que los momentos mágicos, el príncipe encantador y claro está, los finales felices_… __**No existían**__. _Por esa y mil razones más odiaba la realidad…_ ¡Mil y un veces odiosa realidad!. _O por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba antes de que todo diera inició y los lazos de la fantasía y de la realidad se mezclaran en uno solo.

Las palabras _"Erase una vez"_ les suenan familiar… _Sé que sí._ Y aunque suene ridículo, es así como comenzare a relatarles paso a paso todo lo sucedido. Esa en donde su protagonista será representada por una pequeña _Hada torpe_, tímida y poco decidida y en donde un encuentro poco común la pone de frente con su héroe, un _Ogro idiota_, rebelde y sumamente presuntuoso. Una mágica historia llena de esa "odiosa realidad" que tanto me molestaba y en donde claro… _**Los Príncipes No Existen.**_

El suave y frío viento de la tarde soplaba con gentileza sobre las doradas hojas de los árboles que aun lograban sostenerse de sus ramas, muestra de que dentro de poco el otoño partiría de la ciudad dando paso al invierno que amenazaba con ser aun peor que el año anterior. Los alrededores del campus estaban casi abandonados en su totalidad, con excepción de los enormes jardines en donde aun se encontraba una de sus estudiantes la cual al parecer ignoraba que en unos cuantos minutos más caería la noche.

Su miraba tan brillante como los rayos de luna se mantenía fija sobre esa hoja de papel en la que escribía sin parar, simplemente su mano se movía velozmente sobre los confines de la blanca superficie como poseída por alguna extraña energía que le impedía el detenerse y darse cuenta de algo que no fuese lo que estaba haciendo. Tan pérdida estaba que ni siquiera fue consciente de la sombra que sigilosa se acercaba a ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Un pequeño brinco seguido de un grito de sorpresa fue la reacción de la chica que ahora llevaba una mano hasta su pecho en un intento por calmar los apresurados latidos de su corazón al haber recibido tal susto por parte de la rubia de cuatro coletas que le había sorprendido.

-Temari, me asustaste.- Se quejó con cierto reproche ante la chica de grandes y desafiantes ojos verdes que acababa de hacer acto de presencia y la cual solo sonrió y le miró divertida al ver su ya acostumbrada reacción cuando se le ocurría aparecerse justo en el momento en que ella estaba distraída en su propio mundo de extraños seres mágicos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿pasó algo?.-

-Como que ¿qué hago aquí?, vine por ti para irnos juntas a la cafetería… claro, a menos que quieras llegar de nuevo tarde y como castigo ponerte a limpiar esos baños que al parecer adoras tanto.- Le dijo a modo de broma, recordándole así la última ocasión en la que se entretuvo escribiendo más que de costumbre logrando que el gruñón jefe de ambas estuviese cerca de despedirla y al cual después de rogarle encarecidamente durante horas por una segunda oportunidad había accedido dejarla en su puesto con la condición de no solo quedarse trabajando horas extras sin goce de sueldo, también por su falta tenía que limpiar el lugar ella sola incluyendo cocina, deposito, recibidor y sí… _**baños**_, los mismos que harían parecer una escena de horror como un bosque lleno de conejitos y mariposas… _¡Porque los hombres eran tan sucios!... Creó que ya podrán imaginárselos._

-¡Qué!, tan tarde es.- Miró preocupada su reloj de pulsera comprobando que efectivamente ya era muy tarde y tan solo le quedaban algunos escasos treinta minutos para llegar en el horario justo y aun así dudaba salir libre de alguna queja por parte del señor Lee.

-Al menos puedo ver que has avanzado bastante.- Trató de tranquilizarla al ver esa gran y desordenada pila de hojas que tiempo atrás había escrito y las cuales recogía presurosa sin importarle mucho el orden.- ¿Ya la has terminado?.- Preguntó ansiosa de poder ser la primera en leer esa nueva historia que su despistada amiga había creado y la que al parecer prometía ser uno de sus mejores trabajos, pero bueno, no por nada era de las mejores alumnas que la facultad de literatura había tenido en generaciones.

-Justo ahora.- Sonrió algo nerviosa y avergonzada provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran curiosamente de un rosa pálido.

-Seguramente con ella te darán el pase al siguiente semestre sin ningún problema.-

-Eso espero, ya que con todo el trabajo extra en la cafetería no tendría el tiempo necesario para presentar exámenes y aun así no puedo darme el lujo de renunciar... lo sabes.- Habló acongojada y con la tristeza marcada en la mirada.

Era verdad, a pesar de que estaba consciente de lo terriblemente malo que era su trabajo, no podía dejarlo ya que esa era su única fuente de sustento. Desde muy pequeña sintió un profundo amor hacía la literatura, siendo sus libros como las muñecas que siempre tuvo y nunca uso para jugar y sus fantásticos y sorprendentes personajes se convirtieron en sus amigos, los mismos que siempre deseo tener y jamás quisieron acercarse a ella. Con el paso de los años ese amor se transformo en la base de sus sueños a futuro, deseando ser una gran escritura para que a través de sus creaciones las personas lograran experimentar un poco de ese maravilloso sentimiento que ella misma sentía al leer y perderse así en un mundo que en muchas ocasiones era mucho mejor y aun más feliz que el original.

El rechazo de su padre asía su decisión fue inmediato, pues al ser él el presidente de una de las empresas más importantes y prestigiosas del país no podía esperar de ella algo que fuese lo contrario. Fue exiliada de su hogar, rechazada por su familia y arrojada a un mundo del cual ella no tenía la mínima noción. No tenía dinero para alimentarse y mucho menos un techo en donde dormir, lo único que la mantenía en pie era su deseo por salir adelante, por cumplir su sueño pese a la desaprobación de todos los que más deberían brindarle su apoyo.

Fue justo cuando estuvo a punto de desistir que el destino le puso en el camino a la rubia que la acompañaba. Temari, fue la primer persona que deseo ayudarle de forma desinteresada. Le brindó un hogar, una familia, un techo y lo más importante, una amistad a prueba de todo.

-No es posible que sigas llevando ese montón de hojas de un lugar a otro, necesitas una computadora.- Le dijo al ver que la ojiblanca simplemente no podía con aquella pila de papeles que se negaban a entrar completamente en su enorme bolso.

-Lose, pero aun me falta la mitad del dinero para comprarla… mientras tanto creo que tendré que resignarme.- Acomodó de nueva cuenta todo el desorden y una que otra hoja que escapaba con la brisa de la noche.- Será mejor que te vayas yendo, yo te alcanzare en un momento más.- Le dijo al ver que la rubia también corría el riesgo de ser reprendida si ambas llegaban tarde.

-Está bien pero por favor no te demores demasiado, recuerda que dentro de poco no será muy seguro estar por los alrededores.- Se despidió de ella no sin antes decirle por enésima vez que no se retrasara mucho tiempo, tomó sus cosas y se marchó finalmente.

Sus pasos eran pausados, demostrando en cada centímetro que avanzaba lo agotada que se encontraba. Suspiró una vez más sintiéndose aun más cansada. No podía creer su mala suerte, justo estaba por llegar a la parada del autobús cuando a este se le ocurría irse sin ella, dejándola no solo sin transporte en que llegar a su trabajo sino que también tenía que verse en la necesidad de caminar más de diez cuadras solo para llegar a la cafetería y escuchar al "comprensivo y paciente" del señor Lee ponerla de patitas en la calle seguramente sin gocé de sueldo. Suspiró nuevamente mientras se preparaba psicológicamente para lo que se le avecinaba… Sonrió con resignación, _¿dónde estaban las alfombras voladoras cuando se les necesitaba?_. Y para cerrar el día con broche de oro también tenía que recorrer otras doce cuadras de su ya ex trabajo para así llegar a casa, recostarse en su cama y aguardar a que la tierra por fin se abriera y la tragara entera… _¡Por Dios!, ¿qué más podía salirle mal el día de hoy?_

-Hola, preciosa quieres que te acompañemos.-

_¡Oh, perfecto!, ¡simplemente genial!. ¿Acaso su boca tenía algún poder profético que desconocía?... ¡Bravo!._ Temerosa se giró sobre sus talones topándose de frente a tres sujetos sonriendo de forma desagradable y susurrándose entre ellos mismo cosas intangibles que solo consiguieron inquietarla aun más. Por instinto retrocedió un paso, cosa que al parecer había molestado al tipo que anteriormente le había escuchado llamarla.- Será mejor que cooperes con notros a menos que quieras salir más lastimada hermosa.- Ni siquiera terminó de oír lo que el alto hombre le había dicho cuando ya se veía a sí misma corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas lograban dar, agradeciendo por primera vez a sus fastidiosas clases de gimnasia que ahora daban sus frutos.

Corrió sin detenerse una sola vez, buscando a la distancia a personas o establecimientos abiertos pero nada, todo parecía indicarle que el mundo entero se había confabulado para jugarle esa mala pasada. Estaba por llegar al final de la calle cuando un duro golpe detuvo sorpresivamente sus pasos haciéndola caer y obligándola a aterrizar de lleno sobre eso que había obstaculizado su carrera. Lentamente abrió sus ojos sintiendo aun el impacto recorrerla, abriéndolos por completo al toparse con esa penetrante oscuridad atravesarla como dos filosas agujas de oxidiana.

-¿Quién eres?.- Fue todo lo que dijo la persona que se hallaba debajo de ella en un tono de voz tan frío y carente de emociones que le causaron escalofríos.- Sí no piensas responder quítate de mí, ¡ahora!.- Ordenó de forma autoritaria. No lo pensó dos veces y así lo hizo.

-Lo si-siento.- Hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa al tiempo en que nerviosa y discretamente lo observaba.

Era un chico, tal vez solo una par de años mayor que ella. Era alto, de porte y mirada retadora. Vestía pantalones en color negro y una camisa a juego en tonos rojizos, lo que en combinación con sus muñequeras metálicas, cadenas y ese estuche de guitarra que cargaba sobre sus hombros le daban a entender que pertenecía a algún grupo o al menos practicaba y disfrutaba de la música ya que el sonido que se escapaba por los auriculares que cubrían sus oídos era más que notorio. Subió su mirada aun más allá contemplando su rostro… este era, era. De pronto le pareció que su cara ardía, seguramente sus mejillas estarían agolpadas de sangre mostrándolas como dos manzanas maduras pero es que le era muy difícil creer lo que estaba viendo.

Ese chico de aspecto tan desaliñado y rebelde era aterradoramente apuesto, lo suficiente como para mandar a su imaginación volar y crear toda una fantasía dentro de su cerebro. Era como ver a un _Príncipe_ de cerca, uno bastante fuera de lo común pero _príncipe_ al fin de cuentas.

-¿Acaso eres sorda?.- Escuchó decirle, al parecer ese ojinegro llevaba un buen tiempo hablándole mientras ella se encontraba viajando por otra dimensión. Parpadeó un par de veces para despertar de su ensoñación y así enfocar todos sus sentidos en lo que estaba sucediendo.- Te dije que te apartaras de mí camino.- Soltó molesto por segunda ocasión mientras se retiraba los auriculares de los oídos al ver que la pelinegra frente a él no le prestaba la mínima atención.

Sus finas cejas se fruncieron por inercia al terminar de oírlo, rompiendo bruscamente la ilusión que se había formado de ese joven a simple vista. Una extraña corriente de adrenalina comenzó a recorrerla de pies a cabeza, _¿Quién se creía ese tipo para hablarle de esa forma?_, se sentía furiosa y una completa tonta al haberlo considerado por unos segundos como a un "príncipe"_... ¡Ja!, ese presuntuoso un príncipe, en que rayos estaba pensando._ Pero ahora que lo veía mejor, más que príncipe parecía un "Ogro". Sí, un _ogro idiota_, huraño y amargado, tan igual al personaje de su historia... él mismo que tanto le desagradaba y el cual siempre se encargaba de frustrarle la existencia a su pequeña protagonista.

-¿Tú camino?, me puedes decir quién te proclamo el dueño de la vía pública para que me ordenes eso.- Lanzó sin una pizca de nerviosismo en sus palabras pese a que sus piernas estaban cerca de doblarse entre ellas. ¡Por dios!, estaba poniéndose al tú por tú con un completo desconocido del que ignoraba como podría reaccionar, pero no por eso se echaría para atrás, por primera vez sería fuerte y le demostraría que nadie tenía porque tratarla así y mucho menos un extraño tan petulante y con aires de todopoderoso.

-¡Ah! Pero hablas, por un segundo creí que además de torpe eras muda.- Le respondió sin más y sin cambiar un solo momento aquel tono tan gélido como el viento en invierno, se inclino hasta tomar uno de los bolsos que permanecían en el suelo y que durante el choque que habían sufrido, ambos habían dejado caer de golpe. Cogió sus cosas al tiempo en que la recorría descaradamente con esa mirada profunda y peligrosa como la noche. Sonrió de lado al verla sonrojarse escandalosamente y le dijo.- Las personas de tú tipo sólo son llamadas de una manera… _una molestia.-_

-Eres un…- Estaba por llenarlo de todos los insultos que por el momento recordaba pero el ruido de pasos acercándose frenaron todas sus intensiones de seguir. La poca sangre que aun lograba circular por su cuerpo se esfumo completamente cuando a algunos metros de ella pudo escuchar claramente decir un _"Ahí está". _El miedo la paralizó al reconocer esa voz rasposa y desagradable. Sí, no podía equivocarse, era la misma de aquel hombre que se hallaba acompañado de esos otros sujetos que la abordaron en el trayecto y que por un buen rato la venían siguiendo.

-¿Pero qué haces?.- Cuestionó planamente sin parecer realmente interesado al verla esconderse a sus espaldas en un intento por no ser vista, aunque sabía que a este punto ya era inútil.

-Por favor, ayúdame.- Susurró resignada de tener que pedirle ese favor pero por ahora no tenía más opción que depender de ese _ogro idiota_ que agotaba su infinita paciencia de una forma impresionante.

-Hmp, porque debería.- Demandó saber levantando una de sus negras cejas.

-Ellos…- Comenzó diciéndole asiendo hincapié en los hombres que poco a poco iban acercándose.

Echó un vistazo en la dirección que la ojiperla señalaba inquieta y en efecto, dos tipos estaban a pocos minutos de llegar a donde ambos estaban tiempo atrás "conversando". Una gota de sudor resbalo por su sonrosada mejilla al percatarse de algo… ¿En dónde estaba el tercero de ellos?. Sin darse cuenta de las acciones de su cuerpo y de lo que este asía por voluntad propia, sujetó firmemente el antebrazo de ese chico a modo de protección, recibiendo de su parte algo que solo podía juzgar como un gruñido furioso ante la acción que como reflejo realizó.

-Olvídalo...- Fue la respuesta que cortante le dio a su petición. Liberó de mala gana su brazo de las manos cálidas y suplicantes de la chica finiquitando así su pequeño y agradable encuentro.- Lo que te pase o deje de pasar no es mi problema y si ya terminaste de desperdiciar mí tiempo… me largo.- Se puso de nueva cuenta los auriculares y le dio la espalda.

-Pe-pero…- Ni siquiera se volteó al escucharle decir eso, solamente tomó sus pertenencias, cruzó la calle y se perdió entre la oscuridad dejándola a la completa merced de aquellos desconocidos.

-_¡Ve por ella!_.- Fueron las palabras que como detonante activaron en ella todas las alarmas para entrar en pánico total. Asustada se volteó en la dirección en donde anteriormente estaban aquellos hombres, descubriendo que uno de ellos corría hasta su lugar a toda velocidad. Estaba sola, aterrada y abandonada a su suerte… _¡Por todos los Cielos!, él Karma, él destino o lo que fuese que estuviera interfiriendo en ese instante sí que debía odiarla._

Tomó el otro bolso que aguardaba en el frío pavimento y emprendió por segunda ocasión una carrera en contra del reloj. Sabía que la atraparían, sus pasos ya no eran rápidos y su respiración tosca y dificultosa pronto se desvanecería haciéndola colapsar de cansancio y fatiga. Se sujetó de las paredes continuas al presentir que sus fuerzas se habían derrumbado. Observó a su alrededor para darse una idea del lugar al que había llegado, notando con angustia que estaba en un callejón sin salida. Ahora solo tenía dos opciones, la primera era intentar salir de esa trampa en la que ella misma había tontamente entrado y rogar a los cielos para no ser vista por aquellos hombres y partir así a otra dirección, ó bien, también estaba su segunda pero no por eso mejor opción, y esa era la de aguardar en esa coladera hasta que ellos por su propio pie dieran con ella o se hartaran de buscarla, algo que por lo visto no ocurriría pronto.

-Cansada tan pronto, hermosa.- Casi pudo jurar que su corazón se detuvo dentro de su pecho de la impresión. Abrió temerosa sus ojos de luna al saber que otra persona más aguardaba en esa estrecha ratonera, reconociéndolo como el tercero de esos tipos que por lo visto había intuido que ella llegaría hasta ese lugar pues con toda la paciencia del mundo le expuso que ya llevaba aguardándola por bastante tiempo.

-Ahora sí no podrás escapar y no importa lo que hagas…- Rió tan maquiavélicamente que le produjo un dolor tan repentino en la boca del estomago que tuvo que verse en la necesidad de retener las nauseas que amenazaban con subir precipitadamente por su garganta. Retrocedió tanto como pudo hasta adherirse casi por completo con la pared de aquel solitario callejón, rogándole en innumerables ocasiones a ese alto hombre que la dejase ir y que no le hiciera daño, cosa que solo incremento aun más los deseos enfermizos que reprimía y que solo eran expresados en esas escalofriantes carcajadas que de vez en vez dejaba salir._-… Aquí nadie vendrá a ayudarte.- _Fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarse asía ella como un animal apunto de devorar sin piedad a su presa. Frustrada y enojada consigo misma por no poder evitar lo que pasaría, contrajo sus ojos en espera de lo que fuese a suceder pero nada de lo que había imaginado se le comparaba a la realidad que en ese preciso segundo se estaba llevando a cabo.

Un brusco movimiento se sintió en el ambiente, lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzar literalmente a aquel tipo que estaba por tocarla, al otro extremo del solitario callejón. La poca luz del lugar y las altas horas de la noche le impidieron ver con claridad lo que estaba pasando, solo podía escuchar uno que otro golpe y las amenazas y maldiciones sin fin que eran soltadas por un protagonista que hasta el momento desconocía. Solo transcurrieron escasos cinco minutos cuando todo a su alrededor calló en un silencio funesto y lúgubre en donde ya ni siquiera estaba consiente si aún seguía acompañada o no.

-Veo que no me equivoque contigo.- Oyó decir por primera vez en esos largos minutos de mutismo en el que se había sumergido por la expectativa.– Eres en verdad una enorme caja de problemas.- Habló con una altanería innata que por una extraña razón le parecía para su desgracia cercana…_ demasiado cercana y familiar_. Las luces a distancia de uno de los automóviles que aun circulaba por la calle le sirvieron como guía al ver como poco y tenuemente esas tres paredes eran iluminadas por fin. Una penetrante mirada compuesta por dos hermosas perlas negras estaban posadas sobre las suyas que eran tan opuestas. Sus negros cabellos se movían rebeldes con el aire que como caricia lo tocaba, y por si fuera poco, ese rostro que fácilmente podía ser confundido con la del ángel más gentil o la del demonio más temido estaba a tan solo algún par de centímetros alejado del de ella provocándole un total caos en su interior. Sus pulmones se cerraron, sus extremidades estaban débiles e inertes a cada lado y si todo eso no era suficiente su corazón latía tan alocadamente que estaba segura que a su acompañante no le costaría el menor trabajo el escucharlos como si fuesen alguna extraña sinfonía.

-Pe-pero si-si tú eres… _¿el ogro idiota?_.- Dijo sin pensar en lo que decía y a quien se lo decía.

-¿Qué?.- Soltó molesto, viendo como la pelinegra llevaba rápidamente sus manos en dirección a su boca al percatarse que había pensado aquello en voz alta. Avergonzada bajó su rostro, causándole gracia el hecho de que por cualquier cosa esa pequeña se apenaba y sonrojaba de una forma exagerada e imposible de olvidar.- Hmp, no importa vámonos.- Terminó de decir sin darle mayor valor al asunto y como si ambos tuvieran años de conocerse, cogió su mano y prácticamente la arrastro a las afueras del callejón.

Deseaba preguntarle él porqué la había ayudado si claramente le había dicho con todas sus letras que sus problemas no eran algo que a él le perturbara y sin embargo, ahí estaba a su lado y sin decir nada más había impedido que ese hombre hiciera algo irreversible con ella.

-Qué demonios esperas, ¿Qué te cargue?.- La llamó por enésima vez al ver que sin más había detenido sus pasos. Sobresaltada con sus propios pensamientos volvió a caminar tras el joven, inhalando ese fresco aire nocturno cuando definitivamente se vio libre de todas esas sombras de oscuridad.

Transitaron por las solitarias calles por un buen rato hasta llegar a un estacionamiento en donde intrigada lo miró aproximarse a una imponente motocicleta deportiva color negro… _¿Acaso sería suya?. _Parecía lo más lógico ya que sacó un casco que por seguridad tenía que emplear y así sin más otro muy parecido al que él usaba fue lanzado en su dirección. _¿En serio pretendía que ella se subiría a… __**eso**__?. La velocidad y ella simplemente no encajaban bien._

_-_E-este yo… yo cre-creo que me-mejor ca-caminare.- Estiró sus manos con el casco aun en ellas en espera de que él ojinegro lo tomara y se marchara, pero en su lugar un suspiró lleno de fastidio y frustración se dejo oír.

-No digas estupideces y sube de una maldita vez.- No supo porque pero así lo hizo y pronto sin darse cuenta ya estaba sintiendo el golpe de la velocidad sobre su cuerpo.- A donde te llevo.- Preguntó al tiempo en que salían del estacionamiento y se dirigían a la carretera.

-A la cafetería ce-central.- Respondió como su primera opción, sabiendo que era mejor que la llevara a su antiguo trabajo y no a la casa que compartía con su rubia amiga.

Durante todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar o a intentar entablar alguna otra conversación, además de que no era el mejor momento estando él concentrado en las calles y avenidas y ella luchando por sujetarse para no caer duramente.

-Llegamos.- Fue lo único que dijo en el momento en que detuvo firmemente su transporte en las puertas de la cafetería.- ¿Aquí es donde trabajas?.- Le cuestionó al ver que miraba de forma dudosa la entrada del establecimiento como si estuviera vacilando en si era el lugar correcto o no.

-Eso espero.- Se dijo más para sí que para el chico que sin ella notarlo la miraba atentamente con aquel porte que daba a entender que todo a su alrededor le valía un reverendo comino, aunque realmente no era así.

-Bueno ya que estas aquí, me largo.- Estaba por encender su motocicleta cuando la voz de la ojiperla lo detuvo.

-Espera…- Se acercó nerviosa y apenada hasta él, provocando una singular sonrisa que en muy contadas ocasiones realizaba en aquellos varoniles labios y los cuales eran ocultos por el casco dejando solo al descubierto esos hoyos negros que la contemplaban tan nítidamente como si por alguna razón que hasta él mismo desconocía deseaba conservar en sus memorias por mucho tiempo.- Gra-gracias por lo que hi-hiciste por mí.- Su agradecimiento fue sincero, llenando sus oídos con esa voz dulce y angelical que desde el primer segundo le conoció, descubriendo así una pequeña parte de su inocente personalidad… tan parecida a la de una _hada_. Sacudió su cabeza espantando esa ridiculez que había atacado a su cerebro… _¡Pero qué carajos!_ _, solo eso le faltaba, que lo aniñado y cursi de esa __**torpeza andante**__ se le pegara como la gripe.-_ ¿Cuál es tú nombre?.- Su atención volvió a centrarse en ella, decidiendo enfadarla una vez más antes de irse.

-De acuerdo a tú filosofía, ahora es…- Guardó silencio mientras hacía una pose pensativa como tratando de recordar algo que obviamente mantenía presente.- Así, _"ogro… idiota"_ ¿verdad?.- Una segunda sonrisa surgió en su boca al verla hacer ese extraño puchero de indignación por hacerle rememorar aquello, concluyendo que en verdad el inútil destino le había puesto de frente con alguien bastante peculiar y poco común.

Una traviesa idea pasó por su mente al percatarse de que tal vez esta sería la última ocasión que daría con esa chica, así que sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto la puso en marcha. Miró las bolsas que ambos cargaban y que por el momento descansaban en la parte delantera de su motocicleta, tomando una de ellas la lanzó "gentilmente" a la pelinegra, encendió el motor y misteriosamente le dijo un _"Hasta la próxima", _dejándola completamente confundida con lo que esas palabras podían llegar a significar.

-Hinata, por fin llegaste… me tenías muy preocupada.- Los brazos de la ojiverde la envolvieron firmemente en un abrazo haciéndole saber con él lo mucho que la había mortificado al haberse demorado tanto, cosa que la peliazul ni siquiera notó pues sus pensamientos aun estaban perdidos en esa frase que aquel misterioso chico le había dicho antes de despedirse.- Oye pero que te ocurre, estas más distraída que de costumbre.-

-Ah no nada, es solo que…- Su mirada aperlada se dirigió hacia ese camino que el moreno había tomado y el cual ahora estaba totalmente abandonado. No sabía si contarle o no a Temari todo por lo que había pasado, tal vez le costaría creerle, incluso a ella misma le era difícil terminar de digerir todo lo vivido hace algunos minutos así que mejor decidió guardar silencio al menos por ahora.- ¡Es verdad!, tengo que hablar con el señor Lee.- Habló presurosa zafándose así de cualquier interrogatorio que su amiga le quisiera hacer, por lo que rápidamente se coló en la cafetería en busca de su "especial" jefe ignorando olímpicamente los reclamos de la Sabaku No que deseaba saber qué rayos había pasado con ella.

La mañana garantiza con ser hermosa. El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor bañando los alrededores con cálidos destellos, el aire matutino rozaba los arboles produciendo un suave y adormecedor sonido que en combinación con el canto de los pajarillos era sumamente relajante y casi perfecto. Todos los profesores y alumnos del campus que recorrían el área pensaban de esa forma, bueno todos con excepción de una que estaba segura que su día estaría muy lejos de distar en lo _**"relajante y mucho menos perfecto".**_

-Es un _ogro idiota_, si eso es lo que es… un maldito y abusivo idiota.- Eran parte del gran e interminable repertorio de frases que furiosa dejaba salir ante la mirada de extrañeza de sus compañeros que la veían hablando sola mientras caminaba con tal fuerza que más de uno imagino que seguramente su pie estaría impreso en una que otra baldosa de la universidad.

Llegó a una de las mesas de almuerzos del jardín y sin más golpeó su superficie con aquel bolso que llevaba consigo, como si en lugar de la mesa fuera el arrogante rostro de ese tonto lo que agredía, haciéndola sentir menos molesta con esa idea. La abrió dejando caer un montón de hojas que parecían ser partituras de canciones, discos de música y varías puntillas de guitarra. Ahora era cuando comprendía a lo que ese _ogro idiota_ se había referido con su _"Hasta la próxima"_ y claro que se volverían a ver. Necesitaba darle su merecido por haber tomado sus cosas deliberadamente, en especial le era urgente recuperar su historia, la misma que supuestamente entregaría en menos de veinticuatro horas y aun no tenía idea de dónde diablos podía encontrarlo. Tomó asiento al tiempo en que removía aquellas cosas desconocidas para ella en espera de ver algo que le sirviera para dar con él moreno, logrando que algo captara su curiosidad.

-¿Luna roja?.- Leyó el nombre que se mantenía escrito en esa tarjeta que sujetaba entre sus dedos.- Será el nombre de algún club nocturno.- Se preguntó en voz alta, al menos ahora ya tenía un lugar a donde ir en su búsqueda. Guardó la tarjeta dentro de su bolsillo y se dispuso a recoger todo aquel desorden dentro del bolso nuevamente, sin embargo otra cosa llamo su atención. Era una cadena con un extraño colgante, muy semejante a la figura de una espada como la que salía en las cartas de naipes. Tenía la palabra "Rock" grabada en la parte de arriba, seguida más abajo por las iniciales "S.H.", quizás el nombre de aquel _ogro idiota_ que había arruinado su día definitivamente.

Más de una vez estuvo tentada a dar media vuelta y regresar a casa, diciéndose repetidamente que lo único que tenía que hacer era ingresar y encontrar a ese chico, ¿Fácil, no?... Soltó el aire que oprimía sus pulmones de forma pesada, _**sí**_ todo era demasiado fácil para ser verdad. Pagó la entrada de aquel club y al igual que la demás gente se dispuso a entrar. El mar de personas nubló su vista por segundos, sintiéndose rápidamente asfixiada entre ese mundo en que claramente desentonaba. Ocupó asiento en su respectiva mesa, esperando a que el show de esa noche diera inicio y así poder dar con su objetivo más pronto con la gente ya sentada y sin que bloquearan y estorbaran su camino.

El escenario estaba algo apartado de su mesa pero aun así le daba una amplia vista de lo que podría pasar en unos segundos más. Las luces se apagaron dando el anuncio de que el programa de esa noche estaba dando comienzo, dejándose ver a cuatro siluetas envueltas en las sombras cargando sus respectivos instrumentos. El toque de la batería se dejo escuchar potente y lleno de fuerza, seguido casi al instante por el de la guitarra eléctrica y el bajo que soltaban notas firmes y cargadas de energía. Los reflectores los bañaban con sus resplandores fluorescentes, manteniendo aun al vocalista en espera para ser descubierto. No paso mucho antes de que esté moviera la guitarra que aguardaba tras su espalda y la cual tocó magistralmente antes de que su voz saliera por su garganta y se extendiera en los alrededores.

_Like crazy Just.  
Run, Run, Run, Running!  
Go, Go… butakhae My Bus… __To the Stage._

El último de los cuatro reflectores lo baño con su luz, dejando al descubierto finalmente su identidad.

-Pe-pero si es… _-_ Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver de quien se trataba. Ya se había imaginado que degustaba de la música pero de eso a formar parte oficialmente de una banda y ser su vocalista había todo un abismo en diferencia.

_My Heart is Beat, Beat, Beat, Beating!  
Boom, Boom simjangkkaji  
Deullyeooneun heorikein saundeu  
Nopi Jump, Jump, Jump  
Paran haneul wiro  
Meolli Quick, Quick, Quick  
Dallyeoganeungeoya… __Start You and I._

Nunca había considerado al rock como música que le pudiera gustar pues siempre le pareció tan estridente y poco entendible que rápidamente había salido de su lista, no obstante, después de escuchar la manera en que ese pelinegro lo interpretaba, era posible que sus ideas cambiaran radicalmente. La gente se amotinaba para poder tener una mejor vista de aquellos cuatro personajes, en especial de su vocalista ya que le gritaban un sinfín de palabras amorosas y apasionadas, todas ellas ignoradas excelentemente por él que ahora movía veloces sus dedos sobre las finas cuerdas de su guitarra para de un movimiento ponerla asía atrás y concentrarse en seguir cantando.

_Nari seon meorikkeut heurin Telepathy  
Nal joineun kkum… I'm crazy now  
Dalkomhan Jasmine hyang to banbokdoeneun Stress  
I want to be free… Kkumui Paradise…¡Oh!  
Geu goseuro galteya my friend  
Don't think Just run…¡Oh!  
__Kkumkkuneun naui badaro._

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ferozmente al reparar en esa poco notoria y casi invisible sonrisa formarse en el ojinegro. Lo sabía, sabía que ella estaba ahí observándolo y eso parecía hacerlo disfrutar aun más el momento.

-Hinata, ¿eres tú?- El escuchar su nombre con tanta familiaridad le hizo despertar de todo aquello, sintiéndose mejor al encontrarse por fin con una cara conocida.- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?.-

_Like crazy Just  
Run, Run, Run, Running!  
Go, Go, butakhae My Bus… To the Stage._

_My Heart is Beat, Beat, Beat, Beating!  
Boom, Boom simjangkkaji  
Deullyeooneun heorikein saundeu  
Nopi Jump, Jump, Jump  
Paran haneul wiro  
Meolli Quick, Quick, Quick  
Dallyeoganeungeoya… __Start You and I._

_Never to fall down._

Las notas comenzaron a hacerse más profundas y pesadas como si estuvieran siendo tocadas con molestia. Algo que bien podía pasar desapercibido para alguien que descartando esa noche nunca había escuchado esa canción, pero no con ella que había estado con el chico incluso en los días que la compuso y sabía de memoria cada arreglo y forma en que se tocaba… _El ojinegro estaba furioso_ y eso era aun en la forma de tocar más que evidente. Posó toda su atención en el vocalista, observando minuciosamente como esa mirada azabache parecía desear fulminar aquello que se encontraba en una determinada y definida dirección. Sin esperar más dirigió sus ojos color jade a eso que llamaba tanto su atención, encontrándose con una pareja que conversaba animadamente ignorando así a todo lo demás y desde luego a él.

_Jidokhan yeongi neul meonghan Television  
Nal kkaeuneun Noise… I'm tired now  
Sseudisseun hyeokkeutgwa tto kkumteuldaeneun Strain  
I want to be free  
Kkumui Blue Sky… ¡Oh!  
Geugoseuro galteya My friend  
Saecheoreom Fly to the sky  
Neoui nalgaereul tago!._

_Like crazy Just.  
Run, Run, Run, Running!  
Go, Go… butakhae My Bus… __To the Stage._

Su voz resonaba intensa, como un gruñido animal que amenazaba mucho antes a su presa que sería aniquilada. Volvió a dirigir su vista asía esa pareja de la que el ojinegro no había dejado de divisar un solo segundo desde que empezara el concierto, notando para su disgusto y preocupación que en el mismo instante en que ese apuesto joven de cabellos rojizos se acercaba a susurrar algunas palabras al oído de la pelinegra, una nota equivocada en la guitarra principal se dejo escuchar, siendo cubierta perfectamente por la segunda a bordo antes de que el público pudiera si quiera advertirlo.

_My Heart is Beat, Beat, Beat, Beating!  
Boom, Boom simjangkkaji  
Deullyeooneun heorikein saundeu  
Nopi Jump, Jump, Jump  
Paran haneul wiro  
Meolli Quick, Quick, Quick  
Dallyeoganeungeoya… Start You and I._

_Never to fall down… Butakhae My Bus_

_Never to fall down… Butakhae My Bus!_

La canción finalizo con el sólo de batería y bajo, recibiendo de inmediato los aplausos apabullantes del público que emocionado y complacido los había escuchado. El primero de ellos en salir y abandonar el escenario fue el azabache, quien sin inmutarse desechó la idea de dirigirse ante las personas que deseaban seguir oyendo su música. Pasó de largo a los otros integrantes de la banda, los camerinos y se dirigió con todos los sentidos en alerta a un solo destino, ignorando desde luego que era seguido muy de cerca por esa joven de cabellos rosados y mirada color jade.

-¿Estas así por ella, Sasuke?.- Se cuestionó dolida de que en verdad fuesen ciertas las ideas que rondaban por su cabeza.- ¿Por esa niña estúpida?.- Mordió su labio inferior en un intento por tranquilizarse y pensar fríamente. Llevó una de sus manos directo a su cuello, hasta tocar ese colgante que almacenaba los recuerdos más hermosos que había experimentado en su vida. ¡No!, definitivamente Sasuke no podía hacerle esto. Él no podía estar interesado en ella ¿cierto?, ni siquiera era su tipo. Aunque con el simple hecho de que esa ojiblanca no estuviera afectada abiertamente por él ya era razón suficiente para despertar en el Uchiha, el interés y la curiosidad por conocerla a fondo.

-_¿Interrumpo?_.- Lanzó mordaz y venenosamente, rompiendo de lleno la conversación que hace apenas algunos minutos atrás mantenían tranquilamente tanto la Hyuuga como su acompañante. Su cabeza palpitaba incesante cada vez que recordaba la forma tan absurda en que su concentración había desaparecido, obligándolo por primera vez en toda su vida a cometer un error al tocar arriba de un escenario. Contrajo sin poder evitar los puños hasta dejarlos pálidos y fríos debido a la fuerza que empleaba… estaba disgustado y por supuesto, la culpable tenía rostro y nombre.

Su sangre aun circulaba enloquecida por sus venas con el simple hecho de ver a la ojiblanca sentada junto a ese otro sujeto, aumentando a grados alarmantes su enfado en el instante en que ese pelirrojo hacía la estupidez de tocar las manos de la peliazul y unirla entre las suyas. Tragó con pesadez saboreando lenta y desagradablemente el amargo sabor de la ira, recurriendo a todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse en ese preciso momento sobre el idiota ese y arrastrarlo hasta la puerta de salida.

-Imagine que vendrías.- Habló en el tono más normal y plano posible, obviando el hecho de que todo su interés se centraba en la chica que veloz había cambiado ese rostro de sorpresa que dejo ver en cuanto apareciera a uno totalmente colérico.- Que pasa, la pequeña _hada torpe…_ ¿está molesta?.- Sonrió arrogante al ver por segunda ocasión ese puchero infantil que le viera hacer cuando la conoció, seguido muy de cerca por ese escandaloso sonrojo bañar sus blancas y tersas mejillas hasta hacerlas prácticamente brillar.

Le costó algo de tiempo entender finalmente a lo que el ojinegro se refería con ese comentario tan cargado de burla e insolencia. Acaso él la había llamado… _¿Hada torpe?_, pero ¿Cómo es que lo sabía?, ¿Cómo había averiguado ese nombre?, a menos que… De pronto sin saber porque, se sentía avergonzada y una completa idiota al haber ido a ese club en su búsqueda. Todo habría sido mejor si tan solo hubiese reescrito todo su trabajo nuevamente pero no…Ahí estaba, ocupando un lugar en ese mundo tan bullicioso que era infinitamente opuesto a ella y a todo lo que representaba.

-Co-como te atreviste…- Su voz apenas y era audible aun para sus sensibles oídos, despertando en su interior un sentido de alerta que le decía sin cesar que algo no andaba bien con la chica. Discretamente la analizó. Su mediano y delgado cuerpo se sacudía por débiles espasmos, siendo esto aun más evidente cuando se pusiera de pie y avanzara lentamente hasta él.- ¡No tenías ningún derecho a leerla!.- Un duro y seco golpe resonó en las cercanías haciendo que varios de los demás clientes miraran curiosos como el joven vocalista de la banda sujetaba su mejilla enrojecida debido al impacto de la mano de la Hyuuga sobre ella.

¿Así que era por eso que estaba en ese estado?, ¿Por esa razón se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima?... todo por esa tonta y cursi historia, la misma que había leído de principio a fin a sus espaldas… tanto así era el valor de ese escrito para ella.

-Y que sí así lo hice.- Manifestó fríamente aun con su mano posada sobre la zona que rápidamente empezaba a arder.- Además, imagino que con lo que acabas de hacer estamos a mano ¿no?.-

- Entrégamela ahora mismo.- Estiró su brazo derecho en dirección al Uchiha en espera de que esté hiciera exactamente lo que le pedía pero al contrario de eso, el ojinegro se limito a sonreír de lado haciéndola sentir que de nuevo se burlaba de ella.

-No la tengo, así que perdiste tú tiempo en venir.- Mintió descaradamente frente a ambos jóvenes.

-Mi-mientes, tú ti-tienes mí bolso así que devuélvemelo.- Dijo desesperada y con la paciencia llevada hasta sus límites.

-Si tanto la deseas de regreso es muy fácil… búscala en el basurero ya que seguramente aun estará ahí.- Solo le bastó con decir eso para que todo lo que estaba alrededor de ella girara frenéticamente llevándola casi a caer bruscamente al suelo alfombrado. Unas inmensas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de su pecho lastimándolo incluso al punto del dolor. Todo su trabajo, todo su sacrificio y todo su esfuerzo sencillamente se había ido, así sin más, como si no valiese nada y todo por culpa de él… de ese _ogro idiota_ disfrazado de _príncipe encantador_.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Uchiha.- Rugió molesto imponiéndose por primera vez desde que todo ese problema había surgido. Lo sujeto con fuerza, haciéndole saber lo mucho que le desagradaba e impidiendo así que se marchara sin decir exactamente en donde había dejado eso que su amiga pedía y quería de vuelta.

-Este no es asunto tuyo así que no interfieras, Sabaku No.- Escupió amenazante mientras se soltaba del agarre del pelirrojo que simplemente le enfermaba.

-Hinata es mi amiga y todo lo relacionado con ella me interesa.- Una batalla silenciosa entre el agua marina y el oxidiana se llevaba a cabo, una en donde lo único que los relacionaba era el deseo mutuo por herir y aniquilar al otro, un deseo tan grande y persistente que era prácticamente palpable.- Si tengo que sacarte la información a golpes créeme que lo haré.- Era verdad, sí esa era la única salida que tenía a su favor y poder obtener así noticias sobre lo que le pertenecía a la ojiblanca lo habría hecho gustoso, si no fuese porque ella misma intervino y lo contuvo a tiempo.

-Déjalo…- Podía sentir la mirada desconcertada de ambos sobre su persona, como si hubiese dicho algo en un idioma que ninguno de los dos entendía.

-Pero Hinata…-

-Por favor, Gaara.- Pidió suplicante por segunda vez. Estaba cansada de todo ese ambiente, únicamente quería salir de ahí e irse a casa. La misma de la que no debió de haber salido.- Ya no importa, volverá a escribirla y si es necesario presentare los exámenes, hare lo que sea…- Sus ojos escoriaban por las lagrimas que retenía entre sus parpados sin darles una sola oportunidad de ser libres, solo sabía que no podía mostrarlas y mucho menos delante del Uchiha. Una profunda punzada abordo su pecho al contemplar ese rostro altivo y lleno de arrogancia, no sabiendo definir ese sentimiento de decepción que estrujaba su garganta impidiéndole pasar aire a sus pulmones. Se sentía tan ingenua, tan tonta con solo recordar que esa noche después de su encuentro lo había confundido con uno de los tantos _**príncipes **_que sus cuentos describían en sus increíbles relatos. Esos hombres de buen corazón, valientes y gallardos que luchaban y arriesgaban su vida por la felicidad y el bienestar del ser amado… Una amarga y risueña mueca se dibujo en sus labios, _pero que estúpida había sido_. Claro, todo eso solo existía dentro de su propio mundo, uno en donde la mágica fantasía nada tenía que ver con la _odiosa realidad_.

-Con tal de no volver a verlo, haré lo que sea.- Le dijo al pelirrojo sin apartar sus enrojecidos ojos de Sasuke. Tomó su abrigo y salió del establecimiento. Una rebelde y traicionera lágrima resbalo por su mejilla mientras aguardaba a que sus piernas reaccionaran y la hicieran avanzar. Era hora de que despertara de ese cuento de hadas que había sido su vida hasta el momento y entender que no todas las personas en este mundo eran buenas, que el amor para toda la vida era solo un espejismo pasajero que se diluía tan sencillo como que el agua no podía ser retenida entre los dedos, y que ese hombre ideal que soñaba encontrar para escribir juntos su propio "Felices para siempre" podía ser real únicamente en su imaginación.

-Los príncipes no existen, Hinata.- Repitió una y otra vez queriendo creer en sus propias palabras.- _No existen_…- Abordó uno de los taxis que esperaban en la calle y se marchó, no tomando en cuenta el hecho de que era seguida cautelosamente.

-Espero estés satisfecho Uchiha, porque gracias a tus estupideces Hinata puede dejar la universidad.- Le dijo sin más y al igual que la Hyuuga, abandonó el club.

-¡Maldita sea!.- Masculló entre dientes. Golpeó la base de la mesa con el puño, girándose a ver el camino que la chica había tomado. Estuvo tentado a ir en su búsqueda pero antes de siquiera moverse, la molesta voz de ese otro chico de cabellos blanquecinos se hizo presente.

-Sasuke, date prisa pronto comenzaremos la segunda ronda.- Aviso al moreno que parecía perdido en otro mundo mientras observaba fijamente la puerta de salida como si está fuese la cosa más interesante que había.- Acaso viste a Sakura, ¿es por eso que estas así?.- Con la sola mención de ese nombre basto para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿ella estaba aquí?.- Ordenó saber, recibiendo como respuesta el movimiento afirmativo en la cabeza del chico de mirada purpura.

-No tiene mucho que se fue, por eso creí que la habías visto.- Colocó sus brazos tras su nuca como solía hacerlo siempre que deseaba pensar algo. Sonriendo traviesamente al escuchar decir un "demonios" por parte del Uchiha al hacerle referencia sobre la presencia de esa _bruja malvada_ que era su obsesiva ex novia.- Entonces si no es por Sakura qué estás en ese estado ¿Por quién sí?.- Intuitivo y curioso por naturaleza, dos cualidades que en la mayoría de los casos le traía buenos resultados con excepción de cierto pelinegro que en definitiva le valían un reverendo sorbete.

-No te importa.- Le dijo y se esfumó de su vista rumbo a los camerinos, dejándolo con la clara incógnita de saber si la responsable del cambio tan drástico en él, se debía a esa hermosa y dulce joven de largos cabellos azabaches y mirada cristalina que había visto alejada del público.

-Tsk, amargado.- Chasqueó divertido la lengua al recordar la forma tan fácil en que esa ojiperla había roto su concentración al punto de hacerlo ejecutar un error, algo que en todos los años que llevaba tocando al lado de Sasuke, jamás le había visto cometer. Dio media vuelta y así como lo hiciera su amigo, dirigió su mirar a la puerta de salida de donde entraban más y más gente para la continuación del show de esa noche. Lo había notado, ese deseo mezclado con desesperación que el ojinegro irradiaba en todo su ser por ir tras los pasos de esa peliazul.- Creo que esta vez sí te atraparon, Uchiha.-

Suspiró agotada a pesar de que la mañana apenas y tenía algunas cuantas horas de haberse hecho presente. Su aliento salía cálido de su boca, convirtiéndose en un tenue halo blanquecino al mezclarse con el frío que reinaba afuera. Elevó su cabeza hasta encontrarse con las nubes que enormes y oscurecidas cubrían a todo lo largo y ancho del firmamento. Algo semejante a una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, ya que por lo visto hasta el día se dejaba ver tan triste y melancólico como lo estaba ella.

-Después de todo no eran las iniciales de su nombre pero… pero si él de ella.- Cogió la cadena junto a ese extraño colgante que había hallado entre las pertenencias del Uchiha, deslizando suavemente la yema de sus dedos sobre las dos visibles letras. Llevó una mano hasta su pecho sintiendo como sus latidos aun eran débiles y profundos, no comprendiendo la razón del porque dolía tanto recordar lo que esa ojiverde le había dicho la noche pasada al abordarla en las puertas de su casa.

_-Aléjate de él.- Fue lo primero que escuchó decir en cuanto bajara del taxi que la había llevado hasta su hogar. Una bella joven de largos cabellos rosados le esperaba recargada sobre un deportivo rojo, la cual al verla no dudo en aproximarse y continuar con lo que la había orillado a seguirla.- Me escuchaste verdad niña, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Sasuke.- _

_-¿Qui-quién e-eres?.- _

_-Mí nombre es Sakura Haruno.- Y como si estuviese reviviendo un recuerdo del pasado, las imágenes de ella misma buscando entre las cosas de él se recrearon en su mente, justo en el momento en que había dado con ese colgante grabado. Abrió entre sorprendida y dolida sus ojos aun llorosos por las lágrimas que en el trayecto a su casa había derramado, centrando todo su interés en ese otro colgante que la pelirosa llevaba atado al cuello y que a diferencia del primero este cargaba las iniciales "S.U".- Soy alguien muy importante en la vida de Sasuke y no te quiero en ella, entendiste ¿cierto?.- Amenazó sin titubeos._

_-Yo no tengo na-nada que ver con él, así que si eso e-era to-todo lo que ibas a de-decirme puedes irte.- Dio por terminada la conversación entre ambas esforzándose por que su voz saliera firme y convincente, y sin agregar algo más se encaminó hasta la entrada, buscando ansiosa las llaves para de una buena vez dar por terminado todo lo vivido ese fatídico día. Como pudo ingresó a la calidez de su hogar, a esas cuatro paredes de las que no debió de haber salido y mucho menos para ir al encuentro de alguien como ese "ogro idiota". Recargó de lleno su cuerpo sobre el marco de la puerta presintiendo que si no lo hacía simplemente se derrumbaría sobre el recibidor. Las lágrimas de nuevo caían cálidas, tan cálidas y lacerantes que lastimaban sus mejillas y todo lo que a su paso tocaba con su húmedo contacto. Cubrió su boca para que sus sollozos no fueran escuchados por Temari, no deseaba preocuparla y rearmar todo lo pasado con los infinitos interrogatorios que sabía su amiga le haría en cuanto la viera en ese estado. Sacó de entre los bolsillos de su abrigo ese colgante que llevaba consigo y que se disponía a entregarle al chico de cabellos azabaches… y ante ella las palabras de la Haruno atormentaron su conciencia._

_**-"Soy alguien muy importante en la vida de Sasuke."- **_

_Algo dentro de ella se desmorono en decenas de pedazos en el segundo en que la ojijade pronunciara aquello, reafirmando la veracidad de sus palabras con la existencia de aquel juego de colgantes que cada uno usaba por separado. Una tras otra, las salinas lágrimas seguían cayendo confundiéndola por algo que no entendía, por algo que no podía explicar y mucho menos definir. De lo único que era enteramente consiente era de ese pesar que oprimía su pecho, de esa tristeza que la recorría a borbotones y de esa persistente punzada de dolor que salía de lo más hondo y recóndito de su alma, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el saber que esa chica podía llegar a significar algo tan grande para él?... ¿Por qué?._

La fría sensación de las lágrimas mojando su rostro fue suficiente para hacerla despertar de su ensoñación.

-Parezco una tonta al llorar por algo así.- Rió con torpeza mientras tocaba sus mejillas enrojecidas y bañadas en ese transparente líquido, siendo ellas la evidencia más fehaciente de que esa noche que tropezó con el Uchiha no había sido cualquier cosa, ni mucho menos lo podía calificar como mero accidente… algo había surgido, algo tan grande como para haberle lastimado lo que él había hecho con su historia e hiriéndola aun más, conocer el valor que esa chica tenía realmente dentro de su vida.

-¡Oh, Hinata por fin te encuentro!.- Oyó decir a algunos metros de distancia de donde se hallaba sentada. Rápida y discretamente limpió su rostro de cualquier evidencia de su llanto y confusión. Tragando con dificultad al ver que se trataba de esa joven mujer de largos cabellos negros y mirada escarlata. Era su profesora a cargo, seguramente la buscaba para pedirle explicaciones del porqué no había cumplido con la entrega de su escrito.

-Ku-kurenai-sensei es usted.- Se puso de pie haciendo una reverencia a modo de saludo. Estaba tan distraída con todo el caos que había en su cabeza que ni siquiera recordaba que había decidido venir más temprano a la universidad precisamente para buscar a su sensei y pedirle una prorroga en la entrega de su historia. Movió sus dedos nerviosa como cuando era niña y tenía que verse en la necesidad de hablar con su padre. Inhaló y exhaló una y otra vez encontrando y entrelazando correctamente las palabras que diría, sabía que tenía que convencerla, de eso dependía el que continuara dentro de la facultad ya que su trabajo en la cafetería no le permitiría estar preparada para presentar los exámenes que en esos días estaban próximos a realizarse.- Yo… bueno yo que-quería pe-pedirle que…- Ni siquiera sabía cómo decírselo. Se golpeó mentalmente dándose un poco de valor y decisión en sus acciones y continuó.- Le pido que me dé más ti-tiempo para en-entregar mí historia.-

-¿Qué?, pero que cosas estas diciendo… es broma, ¿verdad?.- Sintió como si un balde de agua fría callera bruscamente sobre su cuerpo al escuchar la negativa tan rotunda de su profesora, creyéndose atrapada en un callejón sin salida y sin saber qué hacer, tal y como esa noche en que también estaba prisionera en otro callejón y en el cual fue liberada por el azabache que regreso en su ayuda, siendo irónico que fuera él mismo quien la había puesto en esa inquietante situación.

-Por favor deme dos días más, solo eso Kurenai-sensei.- Pidió suplicante.

-Pero Hinata de que estas hablas, tú historia ya ha sido calificada.- Soltó extrañada de que su joven alumna desconociera ese hecho.

-¡Eh!, ¿co-como dice?.- Ahora si no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Es que acaso se había dormido en algún momento mientras conversaban?.

-Dije que ya termine de examinar tú historia… mírala tú misma.- Dijo mientras le extendía un pesado folder sobre las manos. Presurosa lo abrió, topándose al instante con ella. Era verdad, ahí estaba tal y como su sensei lo decía pero… ¿Cómo?, ¿Porqué?.- En verdad te felicito, es una de las mejores historias que he leído en mucho tiempo.- Le dio una palmada sobre su hombro al tiempo en que gustosa le sonreía por su buen trabajo.

-Qui-quiere decir que…-

-Así es, tú transferencia al siguiente semestre ya es un hecho.- Felicitó por segunda ocasión y antes de retirarse le dijo pícaramente.- ¡Ah!, por cierto el chico con el que mandaste el escrito me pidió que te entregara esto.- Formó una rara mueca de complicidad y le hizo entrega de ese papel doblado por la mitad.- Me dijo que si no te aprobaba me las vería con él, además…- Se aproximó a su oído y suavemente susurró.- … _Se nota que le importas demasiado_.- Se despidió de ella y se fue finalmente.

¿Acaso había oído bien?, ¿él había hecho eso?. Abrió ansiosa los pliegues de la hoja encontrándose con solo una oración… _"Estaré esperándote"_, seguido de una dirección en la parte baja. Agudizó aun más su vista pareciéndole familiar un detalle en particular.

-Esta dirección es…- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y de un golpe su corazón volvió a adquirir la fuerza y el entusiasmo que horas atrás había perdido. Miró su reloj, ya era tarde y se notaba que ese mensaje había sido entregado a su sensei desde hace varias horas atrás y ¿sí ya no estaba esperando por ella?. Inquieta y sin saber que hacer mordió su pulgar como cuando era niña, concluyendo después de algunos minutos ir a donde la nota decía.

Corría presurosa por las calles de la ciudad sin importarle demasiado las miradas de la gente que curiosa le veían con extrañeza. Solo pensaba en llegar a tiempo, sin saber razones ni motivos, solo partía en espera de verle en el lugar en donde le había citado, el mismo en donde ambos habían coincidido esa noche en que lo conoció por primera vez. Respiró con agitación debido a la enorme distancia recorrida en un lapso de tiempo tan corto, buscando por doquier algún rastro del Uchiha.

-Se fue…- Susurró apenas por el cansancio. Bajó su cabeza hasta encontrarse de frente con sus zapatos, respirando aun con esfuerzo en uno que otro intervalo. Derrotada por no haber tenido éxito emprendió su camino de regreso a la universidad, pero no permaneció ni diez segundos caminando cuando una piedrecilla divagada en el pavimento la hizo tropezar. Intuitivamente cerró sus ojos y engarroto su cuerpo a modo de protección pero nada, el golpe nunca se dejo venir. En su lugar unos brazos cálidos y reconfortantes la envolvieron protectores y exigentes haciendo la cercanía entre ambos cuerpos aun más estrecha.

-En serio que eres un imán de calamidades.- Ese tono lleno de arrogancia y autosuficiencia lo conocía…- De ahora en adelante tendré que tener cuidado si quiero seguir a _**tú lado**_.- Todo tenía que ser otra de sus fantasías ¿cierto?, desde luego que no era posible que fuera real ¿verdad?. Temerosa de que su mente le jugara sucio, elevó su vista con agonizante lentitud, deteniéndose en ese mar de oscuridad tan absorbente y adictivo que le costó demasiado trabajo parpadear y salir de ese maligno transe.

-Sa-sasuke...- Pronunció débilmente su nombre, viéndolo sonreír como solo él sabía hacerlo.

-Vamos.- Directo e impulsivo, así fue como de un movimiento tomo la pequeña mano de la Hyuuga entre la suya y tiro de ella para que le siguiera.

Un extenso parque se mostró ante ella, viéndose rodeaba por aquellos enormes y frondosos árboles que los observaban como testigos silenciosos de algo que solo el azabache sabía y tramaba en mente. Una brisa de aire helado golpeó de lleno haciéndola temblar, subió sus brazos a sus costados dándose calor y arrepintiéndose por haber dejado todas sus cosas en la escuela incluyendo su abrigo.

-Pero que…- Una tibia y cálida chaqueta se dejo caer sobre su cabeza cubriéndola así de toda penuria relacionada con el clima.- Gra-gracias.- Dijo algo sonrojada al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hmp, tampoco quiero que mueras de hipotermia.- Soltó planamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y soportaba estoicamente el frío.- Es probable que nevé.- Miró las grises nubes que impedían que cualquier rayo de sol traspasara el firmamento.

-En esta ciudad eso no se ha visto en más de cincuenta años.-Rememoró lo que Temari una vez le había contado mientras contemplaba también los turbios y oscuros algodones.- Po-porque lo hiciste.- Le cuestionó.

-Acabo de decirlo, ¿no?.-

-Me refiero…- Pasó saliva con nerviosismo.- Me refiero a mí historia.- Explicó al chico aun con ese enorme nudo rodear su garganta.- Dijiste que te habías desechó de ella y sin embargo…-

-Y sin embargo la lleve a tú facultad y personalmente se la entregue a tú profesora, ¿es eso?.- Terminó la oración de la peliazul, quien movió afirmativamente la cabeza.- Cuando dije que la había votado solo fue por diversión…- Giró su rostro a la altura del de ella y sonrió de lado al ver la molestia cubrir ese rostro angelical.- Pero…- Luego volvió a dirigirlo hacía ese verdoso panorama, causándole una desconocida sensación a su acompañante al oírle decir lo último.- Pero si deseas saber la razón del porque la regrese, incluso yo la ignoro.- Sus palabras sonaban demasiado sinceras para su gusto, tanto que nuevos escalofríos la sacudían pero esta vez nada tenían que ver con el frío que reinaba en el ambiente.

-Solo han transcurrido tres días desde que te conozco y has causado más caos que ninguna otra persona en mí vida.- Le reprochó con cierta furia mientras con pasos cautelosos rompía más y más la distancia que los separaba.- No somos amigos, no tenemos ningún lazo que nos una y mucho menos cosas en que coincidamos… _y aun así_.- Fue con esa pequeña frase que pudo darse cuenta de hasta donde había avanzado el Uchiha sin ella percatarse.

La ojiperla lo miró entre atónita y temerosa, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón tal zumbidos que aturdían aun más sus acciones. Podía sentir su aroma… intóxicante, masculino y totalmente único. Sus manos que demostraban su fuerza al estrecharla y aproximarla hasta él con calculados movimientos. Y también estaba ese rostro de ángel demonio que se inclinaba justo a sus…

-¡No!…- Movió su rostro al lado contrarió del de Sasuke, oyéndole soltar un gruñido de protesta al haber impedido el que la besara.- Tú ya ti-tienes a alguien, po-porque jugar así conmigo.- Habló dolida al recordar a la Haruno y sus comentarios sobre que se alejara del ojinegro.

-De que hablas.- Se separó de mala gana y a regañadientes de ella empezando a desesperarse por todo eso que ni él mismo llegaba a entender.

-Tú no-novia, ella me fue a ver y me dijo que me alejara de ti.-

-¿Te refieres a Sakura?.- Pasó una mano por sus negros cabellos deduciendo todo el problema.- Ella no es mi novia, al menos no desde hace más de dos años.- Le reveló.

-Yo…- No sabía si creerle o no, además las palabras de la pelirosa fueran dichas con tal seguridad y por si fuera poco estaban los colgantes de ambos. Si el Uchiha decía la verdad, porque razón aun lo llevaba entre sus cosas.- Lo me-mejor será que me vaya.- Le regresó de vuelta su chaqueta. Lo mejor era olvidar todo y hacer de cuenta que nada paso y que nada surgió dentro de ella en el poco tiempo en que habían tenido contacto.

-¡No voy a dejarte ir!.- Sujetó su brazo impidiendo el que avanzara y con toda la fuerza que podía ejercer sobre ella, la acorraló en uno de los árboles teniendo su propio cuerpo como barrera que le frenara el irse.

-¡Suéltame, quiero irme!.- Forcejeaba insistente mientras de vez en vez golpeaba el duro pecho del Uchiha sin poder moverlo un solo milímetro de su lugar.- ¡No quiero estar aquí!.-

-Lo sientes, ¿cierto?.- Musitó a su oído la verdad de algo que ninguno de los dos lograba y alcanzaba a admitir, logrando así que el cuerpo de la Hyuuga se volviera a relajar y tensar en un segundo.- Esto que pasa entre nosotros, por eso intentas huir pero no funcionara, lose porque…- Le habló con la voz enronquecida tan cerca a ella que prácticamente podía sentir su cálido aliento chocar y acariciar sus labios_.-… _ _yo no puedo sacarte de mí cabeza, Hinata_.- Inquirió en el instante en que se perdía definitivamente en esas perlas transparentas tan opuestas a las suyas. Tomó sus suaves labios entre los suyos, devorándolos con una infinita lentitud y tomándose por primera vez el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar lo que nunca antes había experimentado. Un sentimiento que ni la mejor escritora del Mundo podría ser capaz de expresar con todas las palabras existentes.

Soltó un suspiró y cerró finalmente su laptop. Apreciando a detalle como alguien besaba sus labios en cuando cerrara sus ojos.

-No sabía que ya estabas aquí.- Tomó la mano del chico que le ofrecía la suya para que se pusiera de pie.

-Estabas demasiado concentrada como para notarme.- Se quejó el azabache mientras tomaba las cosas de la Hyuuga y las llevaba consigo.- Renunciaste como me dijiste ayer.- Preguntó al tiempo en que veía como su novia se terminaba de poner ese cálido abrigo en color azul.

-Lo hice.- Aguantó las risas que amenazaban con salir de su boca al recordar la imagen del señor Lee cubierta de desechos y trozos de papel mojado.

-Esperó que esta vez vayas al club.-Ya sabía que a la peliazul la música rock le disgustaba pero siendo él quien la interpretara se hacía una excepción.-Por cierto, sobre qué escribías.- Las calles estaban algo abandonadas, siendo poco a poco iluminadas por los pequeños faroles que tintineaban en lo alto de los comercios y establecimientos.

-Sobre príncipes.- Le dijo sin complicaciones.

-Tsk, realmente crees en eso.- Le replicó chasqueando la lengua.- Los príncipes no existen.- Le dijo como si fuese lo más obvio y por increíble que pareciera… _tenía razón._

-Ahora lo sé.- Una tierna sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro al recabar en todo por lo que ambos habían pasado.- ¡Oh, mira está nevando!.- Se percató justo antes de que el Uchiha tomara su mano entre la suya a meritando su acción a la recién nevada y el frío que pronto rodearía a toda la ciudad.

Era verdad, los príncipes no existían y ese chico rebelde y malhumorado con quien había chocado una noche de otoño tampoco entraba en esa clasificación. El no tenía una espada para combatir bestias salvajes y mitológicas, sino una guitarra con la que creaba canciones llenas de fuerza y apaciguaba con ella a un sin número de personas y una que otra _bruja malvada,_ que gozaba de meter colgantes en mochilas de novios que no le correspondían. Tampoco tenía un caballo blanco en que transportarse y recorrer paseos tranquilamente, pero si contaba con una veloz motocicleta en la que iba a su encuentro siempre que lo requería a su lado. Y por si fuera poco, tampoco era capaz de regalarle un "Felices para siempre", ¿La razón?, muy sencillo… esto era solo el inicio de nuestra historia, esa en donde las aventuras de la pequeña _hada torpe_ y el _ogro idiota_… a penas comenzaban.

Así es, Sasuke fue quien de algún modo formó parte de ese maravilloso _**mundo de fantasías**_ y aun así podía ser real y existente en esta _**odiosa realidad**_… Y eso…

_**Eso era lo único que realmente me importaba.**_

"_**FIN"**_

**Notas de Autor:**

Antes que nada hola a todos ustedes, espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como lo hice yo al escribirla ya que va dedicada a una personita como regalo de cumpleaños, así que felicidades!. También aprovecho para decirles que estoy trabajando en los últimos detalles para la actualización de mis otras historias pero por problemas de salud no había podido hacerlo antes, así que espero estén al pendiente de ellas y como siempre les agradezco infinitamente que se tomen el tiempo de leer y dejar sus comentarios. Les mando muchísimos saludos y nos veremos en otra historia. Se despide, _**Lady Akari-520.**_


	2. Aviso Importante

**Aviso Importante:**

_Hola a todos mis queridísimos lectores, la razón del porque escribo estas palabras son solamente para agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes que se tomaron la molestia y me regalaron un poquito de su tiempo para leer esta historia que como lo repito, es sumamente valiosa e importante para mí, no solo porque mantiene plasmados mis sentimientos y pensares con respecto a este asunto de los "príncipes y hombres ideales", si no porque también contiene hechos y lagrimas que yo viví y derrame en esta realidad, así que a seis meses de haber nacido "Los Príncipes No Existen" muchas pero muchas gracias por su apoyo y por haber seguido los "incidentes y aventuras" de la hada torpe más linda y del ogro idiota más encantadoramente insoportable y arrogante de todos jajaja… Mil gracias n_n Saludos y besos a todos, se despide:_

_**Lady Akari-520**_


End file.
